


Smoke and Diamonds

by Golden_Asp



Series: The Crystal Cabaret [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Drabble, I don't know what else to tag this as, IgNoct, Ignis dances, M/M, Noctis discovers he loves Ignis wearing very little, burlesque dancer Ignis AU, kind of pre-relationship I guess, test piece for a larger AU, three drabbles in two days what is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The first time Noctis sees him dance, he's done for.





	Smoke and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test piece for a larger AU in my head where Ignis is a burlesque dancer at The Crystal Cabaret. I just had to get this out. This is a VERY different style from my usual writing, so I would love to know your thoughts.

He stands on the stage, back to the audience. He’s backlit, a silhouette only, all long lines and lean muscle. His right arm is straight up, left arm curled over his head and grasping his right elbow. The only sound is the snapping of his fingers.

His hips twitch in time with his snaps, the diamonds down his spine sparkling in the dim light. He looks over his shoulder, green eyes piercing. Body moving, swaying to the music, picking up the beat.

He doesn’t wear much; enough to cover, enough to tantalize. He shimmies across the stage, seducing, teasing, diamonds sparking with every movement.

He seems like a dream through the smoke filled haze of the cabaret, there one moment, gone the next. Diamonds flash in the smoke, dripping from toned arms, trim waist, rubbing together to add music to his movement.

He makes love to the air, promises never fulfilled, eyes drifting from man to man in the audience, a smirk on painted lips. I can be yours, his gaze says, his body promises, but only in your dreams.

The music falls silent and he collapses into a bow.

His eyes meet Noctis’ and Noctis knows he’s done for.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love. Let me know if you're interested in this world.


End file.
